A Beyblade Story
by animerocksmysocks
Summary: RayOC A mysterious girl appears when Kai and Tyson battle for the 1st time. She battles Kai after Tyson loses. Then she joins Tyson,Max,and Kenny for their 1st tournament.Who is she? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade but I wish I did!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a girl named Tai. She lived in Japan and she was going to be in the tournament. (me: the one in the first season). She had black hair with gray highlights and always had it in a ponytail. Her personality is cold, loyal, sometimes a jerk, happy sometimes, she laughs sometimes only when it's really funny, and if she had friends she would never try to make them feel bad. She's a lot like Kai. She had a well-built body. She was a great blader. Her blade was metallic blue and her bit-beast was a black phoenix with white. His name was Drigna. His power was black fire. Let's begin.

You were watching Tyson Granger bey-battle Carlos to get all the kids beyblades back. You knew of Tyson Granger. You knew that he was a very good blader and that he just got his bit-beast Dragoon. You also knew of Kai and how he was in the Blade Sharks. You were wearing black baggy pants w/ a chain across, with a metallic blue short-sleeved shirt that said Misunderstood in silver letters, you also had black fingerless gloves that had metallic blue stones at the knuckles which you always wore, you also had a black belt that held your launcher and rip cord, and you had your blade in your pocket where you always have it. You saw Tyson easily defeat Carlos. But then you saw that sleathe (sp?) bag Carlos trying to get away. That got you angry. But then you saw Kai stop him. You couldn't hear anything they were saying and then you saw Tyson and Kai about to bey-battle.

(Tai): This should be interesting.

Then you saw him demolish Tyson's blade. That got you angry. One of the things you hated was people destroying other people's blades. You jamp off where you were watching.

(Tai): Hey Kai.

He turned around.

(Kai): What do you want?

(Tai): The name is Tai and I can't believe you Kai would go so low as to destroy another person's blade.

(Kai): Like I care.

(Tai): Grrrrr, Kai I challenge you to a bey-battle!

(Kai): Sure why not? You both got into your positions.

(Kai): This is going to be too easy.

(Tai): Don't count on it.

(Tai and Kai): 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

(Tai): Go Drigna.

(Kai): Dranzer attack.

They were clashing into another. This went on for a while.

(Kai): It's time to end this. Dranzer, Fire Arrow!

(Tai): Oh yeah. Drigna, Black Fire Arrow!

They both clashed into each other with their special attacks. They both flew out of the dish. All Kai did was pick up his blade and leave.

(Tai): Jerk. Hey Tyson you ok?

(Tyson): Yeah, but my blade got demolished.

(Kenny): I'll help you fix it.

(Tai): Yeah, me too.

(Tyson): Thanks. Oh yeah I'm Tyson Granger.

(Kenny): I'm Kenny.

(Tai): Nice to meet you. I'm Tai. How about we go to your house to fix your blade?

(Tyson): Sure. No wait.

(Tai): What?

(Tyson): We should go ask Max for help.

He started to run in a direction. You hesitated but you followed him. You came to this shop called the "Hobby Shop" Tyson yelled for Max.

(Tyson): Hey Maxie!

Then you saw this boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and freckles.

(Tyson): Hiya Maxie.

(Max): Hey Tyson, Kenny, and um...

(Tyson): Oh yeah this is my new friend Tai.

(Tai): Since when have we've been friends.

(Tyson): Hahaha, funny Tai.

(Max): Nice to meet you Tai. I'm Max. So what did you want Tyson?

He showed him his demolished beyblade.

(Max): Oh I see. Well let's see what we can do about it.

You, Tyson, Max, and Kenny worked on Tyson's blade for hours and then you finally finished. (Tai): Now all you need is a strategy.

(Tyson): Hey Tai.

(Tai): Yeah?

(Tyson): How did you defeat Kai?

(Tai): Well I've been practicing since I was 5 and improving my blade ever since and some of it was skills.

Ever since you finished Tyson's blade. You, Max, Tyson, and Kenny trained real hard for the upcoming tournament. You also upgraded your blades once and awhile. The tournament finally came and now you, Max, Tyson, and Kenny are going to the qualifying round.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade so no need to sue!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FF Tournament Day

As you know Max is the first to battle and he makes it. Then Kenny battles. But in my story Kenny doesn't fight Kai but he still loses. Then Tyson battles and he wins the Blade Sharks. Now it's your turn. You were wearing navy blue baggy pants with a chain across, a black long-sleeved shirt that said BBA in white letters. You battle and blow away the competition. It was the last battle. You looked at your opponent.

(Tai): Kai!

(Kai):Oh no it's you again.

(Announcer): It's seems like these two have met before.

(Tai): Let's just get this over with.

(Kai): Fine by me.

You guys let it rip. It was fierce.

(Kai): Dranzer, Fire Arrow.

(Tai): Drigna, Black Fire Arrow.

You guys attacked with your special attack and both blades fell out of the dish.

(Announcer): Uh, it seems we have a draw. I guess you guys have to go again.

You guys did and each time was a draw. You battled about 16 times when the announcer stopped you guys.

(Announcer): Um the judges have decided that since you guys can't decide on who wins you both will go to the finals.

(Tai): Fine.

(Kai): Whatever.

Kai left and you followed.

(Tai): Hey Kai, good battle.

(Kai): Yeah I guess.

(Tai): Let's start all over. Hi I'm Tai Hiwatari.

Kai looked shocked.

(Tai): What? You think my last name is funny?

(Kai): Hiwatari's my last name.

(Tai): You don't think we're related, do you?

(Kai): There's only one way to find out.

(Tai): And that's how?

(Kai): We could check our files.

You guys went to check on your files and found out that you guys were brother and sister. After you found out. You gave Kai a big hug. At first Kai didn't react but then he hugged back.

(Tai): I can't believe I found my brother.

(Kai): I can't believe I found my sister and that it was you Tai.

(Tai): I'm happy.

(Kai): Yeah. You guys were talking about random stuff.

(Kai): So, who are you going to battle tomorrow?

(Tai): Some guy named Ray Kon.

(Kai): Never heard of him.

(Tai): Me neither.

(Kai): Well I think you can beat him. You are strong.

(Tai): You think so.

(Kai): I know. I've battled you. But I don't know how strong he is.

(Tai): We'll just have to wait and see.

(Kai): And I'll be right there at the sidelines cheering you on.

(Tai): Thanks, Kai. (Kai): You're welcome, Tai.

(Tai): But you do know that Tyson, Max, and Kenny are going to be down there too.

(Kai): I'll keep my distance from them.

(Tai): So how is everything with the Blade Sharks?

(Kai): Ok I guess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know it was short! ' but I thought it was important to learn more about "you" and I put the quatations because it's not really you but the character you are in the story. Get it? Alright, please review and tell me what you think! Oh and flames are accepted!

animerocksmysocks


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Everybody! Long time no see! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: sniff I don't own Beyblade...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FF Next Day

You were in the locker room. You were wearing black baggy pants w/chain across, a dark purple long sleeved shirt that said, "Don't bother me" in light gray letters. Max and Tyson were there too. You breathed deeply. Max and Tyson got up but before they left they both wished you good luck.

(Tai): Thanks.

You took one more deep breath and got up. You got out and closed the door behind you. When you turned around you almost had a heart attack.

(Kai): Hey.

(Tai): Are you trying to send me to an early grave? Sheesh Kai.

(Kai): Sorry I couldn't help it.

You gave him a little death glare.

(Kai): Nervous?

(Tai): Yeah.

(Kai): Don't worry you'll do great.

He gave you a small hug.

(Tai): Thanks.

He left. He yelled over his shoulder.

(Kai): Remember I'll be on the sidelines.

You gave him a smile to reassure him that you knew.

xXRay's PovXx

You were walking down the halls. You knew of your opponent Tai. You've seen her around and battle. She seemed to be a very nice girl but a very strong blader. You turned a corner and saw Tai talking to Kai. You were going to yell out hi and wish her luck but you saw something that surprised you. You saw Kai give Tai a small hug and he left yelling over his shoulder.

(Kai): Remember I'll be on the sidelines.

Instead of yelling out to Tai you walked the other direction.

#No way. Do Kai and Tai have a thing#

/And this concerns you why/

#Hey Driger#

/Hey Ray/

#I know it doesn't concern me but I don't know it's just kind of weird#

/You're jealous/

#What? No way#

/She is a beautiful girl. Don't you think/

You felt a little heat come up to your face. You knew you were blushing.

/You're blushing/.

You stayed quiet. All these questions were flooding into your mind. The announcer soon interrupted you.

(Announcer): Will Tai and Ray come to Block B. The battle is about to start.

(Ray): That's my cue.

xXNormal PovXx

Tai walked out into Block B. You saw Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Kai there at the sidelines. They all gave you a smile of good luck. You walked onto the platform. You saw Ray coming on to the platform from the other side. You were a little taken a back. Ray was a little attractive. You shook the idea out of your mind.

#No don't think about that#

(Tai): You ready Ray.

(Ray): Always been ready.

(Tai): Good luck.

(Ray): You too.

Ray looked over your shoulder to Kai.

(Ray): #Why is he there#

/Concentrate Ray/

You both got into your positions.

(Announcer): 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

(Ray): Go Driger!

(Tai): Drigna attack!

They clashed into each other furiously and quickly.

(Ray): Driger, Tiger Claw Attack.

You were trying to dodge it but it was to fast. Your blade was knocked out of the dish and landed at your feet.

(Tai): Damn.

You heard from behind you Kai call you. You turned around. Kai gave you reassuring smile. You gave him a reassuring smile.

(Announcer): Here we go again. 3,2,1 LET IT RIP!

Again the blades crashed into each other furiously.

(Ray): Tiger Claw Attack.

(Tai): Drigna, Black Fire Arrow.

Both blades crashed into each other with the special attacks. A bright light came on. Dust was everywhere. When the dust cleared you saw your blade still spinning and Ray's blade out of the dish.

(Announcer): All right one more battle. 3,2,1 LET IT RIP! (me: too lazy)

At the end your blade was out and Ray's blade was still spinning.

(Announcer): Ray is the winner!

You got your blade off the floor and put it in your pocket. You looked up. You went up to Ray and stuck out your hand.

(Tai): Good battle Ray.

He got your hand and shook it.

(Ray): Yeah it was a good battle. Maybe we could battle again someday?

(Tai): Sure.

You went off the platform and were greeted by Tyson, Max, and Kenny. They all congratulated you and said you did your best. Kai was the last one. He gave you a small hug.

(Kai): Good job. He whispered this in your ear. Ray saw this. You went out of there.

(Kai): So what now.

Your stomach growled.

(Tai): I think I'll go to the cafeteria to eat something.

You went into the cafeteria. You were looking at the menu. You got a sandwich, a bottle of apple juice, and an apple. You were looking for somewhere to sit and saw Ray sitting by himself drinking some tea. You went to him.

(Tai): You want some company?

(Ray): Sure.

You sat down and talked about random stuff.

(Ray): Hey, you want to hang out or something.

(Tai): Sure.

You got out of the Seaside Dome.

(Tai): So where to?

(Ray): How about the park?

(Tai): Sure.

You guys went to the park and sat on the swings.

(Ray): So about you and Kai?

(Tai): What about Kai and me?

(Ray): Do you guys have a "thing"?

You started laughing hysterically.

(Tai): I'm sorry. What made you think that?

(Ray): Well, I saw guys hug a lot and he was at the sidelines.

(Tai): Well you see Ray. We don't have a "thing". Its just yesterday I found out that he's my brother.

(Ray): What?

(Tai): Yeah I know. Surprise, Surprise.

(Ray): #That explains a lot#

/Now you have a chance/

#Driger#

/What? I'm only saying the truth/

(Tai):It's getting late. I should go back.

You went back. You found Tyson and Max. (me: You live in Tyson's dojo)

(Tai): Bye Ray. See you again sometime.

(Ray): Bye Tai.

You went with Tyson and Max back to the dojo on your way out you saw Kai.

(Tai): Night Kai.

(Kai): Goodnight Tai. (me: Oh yeah Tyson and Max know that Kai is your brother)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hope you liked it! Please review!

**foxfire flamequeen: **Thanks! Yeah it would be great to own Beyblade! Don't worry I won't leave this story! I've got the whole plot planned out! I'll update soon!

Click the review button! You know you want to...


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I'm back! Hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade. So sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

xXFF Next DayXx

You got to the Seaside Dome. You were wearing dark green baggy pant w/chain across, a teal blue shirt that had "Touch me and you die!" in gray letters It was Tyson's turn to battle Ray.

(Tai): Good luck Tyson. You're going to need it. Ray's a tough blader.

(Tyson): I know but I think I have a great chance of winning.

(Tai): I'll be on the sidelines cheering you on.

xXFF through battleXx (Me: too lazy)

Ray gave up after Tyson beat him once. Tyson came off the platform.

(Tai): Good job Tyson. You won.

(Max): Now you have to battle Kai.

(Tai): Yeah about that. Um I'm not going to be on the sidelines I'm going to be in the bleachers.

(Tyson): Why?

(Tai): Well, if I stay on your side of the platform Kai's going to feel bad and if I stay on his side you guys are going to feel bad.

(Max): Oh.

(Tai): Yeah I already told Kai. See ya.

You went onto the bleachers. You saw in horror, as your brother Kai was defeated. You were very sad and happy at the same time. You were sad because Kai lost and you were happy because Tyson won but you were more sad then happy. Then you heard Mr. Dickinson talk from the speakers.

(Mr.D) -----for short: Well Tyson is the new champ but I would like to make an announcement. We decided to make a team to compete in the Asian tournament for us. These are the team members: Kai Hiwatari.

Everyone cheered and a spotlight shined on Kai.

(Mr.D continued): Tyson Granger.

Again everyone cheered and a spotlight shined on Tyson.

(Mr.D): Ray Kon.

You looked for Ray and he wasn't far from you. Everyone cheered like wild. Another spotlight shined on Ray.

(Mr.D): Max Tate.

Everyone cheered again. You looked down at the sidelines and saw Max with a spotlight shining on him. You saw one expression that all the other team members had, a surprised expression. Nobody did expect this. You were surprised to hear that Mr. Dickinson had another teammate.

(Mr.D): And last but not least Tai Hiwatari.

You felt your face go pale and bright light shined on you. Everyone cheered. You stood up and jamp from the bleachers to the rest of your new teammates. Ray did the same thing.

(Mr.D): These are the people who are going to represent us.

Then he put the mike down and talked to you guys instead of all the people in the Seaside Dome.

(Mr.D): How about it kids? Do you want to be a team?

(Tyson): Yeah.

(Max): Yes sir.

(Ray): I would be honored.

(Tai): Sure, what's the worst that can happen?

(Kai): I don't know.

(Mr.D): You would be team captain.

(Tai): Come on Kai. This could be cool. You could show off your skills

(Kai): Fine.

(Max): We need a team name.

(Tyson): What about the BladeBreakers?

Everyone agreed. Except it took some time for you and Kai agree but they were persuasive so you guys agreed.

xXFF Next DayXx

You were on the airplane getting ready to leave Japan and go to China. You were wearing navy blue baggy pants, a short-sleeved red shirt that had a picture of a two swords going across each other like an X in gray. (me: Shoes are always black skater shoes that have some blue) As always Tyson was late. You sat next to Kai. Ray was behind you guys all by himself. Max was behind Ray by himself but Tyson was supposed to sit next to him and Kenny behind Max by himself. Tyson miraculously (sp?) made it just in time. Before the plane got into the air Mr. Dickinson came up to you.

(Mr.D): Tai if you wouldn't mind I want to talk to Kai during the plane ride.

(Tai): Sure go ahead.

You got out of your seat and went to sit next to Ray.

(Tai): Hey Ray.

(Ray): Hey Tai. What happened?

(Tai): Mr. Dickinson wants to talk to Kai.

(Ray): Oh.

(Pilot): Please put your seat belts on. We are about to take off.

The plane took off. You and Ray just talked about random stuff and told jokes and laughed the whole way to China. You guys got there in no time and got to your hotel. It was a nice enough hotel. All of you slept in the same room. You slept the farthest from the door to the bedroom and the closest to the window. Kai slept in the bed next to you. Then it was Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny. You were wearing your pajamas, which were gray sweat pants, and a big black short-sleeved shirt.

(Tai): Night everybody.

(Everybody): Night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it! Hope you liked it! Please review

animerocksmysocks


End file.
